


Separate Issues

by kowaiyoukai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-27
Updated: 2008-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kowaiyoukai/pseuds/kowaiyoukai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby didn't believe in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Separate Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the October round of [spn_monthlyfic](http://spn-monthlyfic.livejournal.com/). Challenge: my_sam_dean, Bobby, romance, water, pocketwatch, "Not everyone gets their way." I had no clue what to do with this challenge, but I think this might be what you were looking for, my_sam_dean. Hope you like it!

Bobby didn't believe in love. He had seen enough of the world to know that if something like love existed, things would be different. There wouldn't be as many monsters around, for one thing. Most supernatural creatures were created out of hatred. Women in white were made because husbands cheated on their wives—could that happen if they were really in love? Bobby didn't think momentary lust could win over actual true love, but it happened over and over again. The majority of ghosts were sticking around because people they loved either killed them or because they never told the people they loved something. Neither of those situations really worked for Bobby's idea of love, either. A man became a wendigo when he ate people, vampires often lured people they loved in order to turn or kill them, homes became haunted when grisly murders happened within the family—the list of examples went on and on. So there was no way that Bobby could ever believe in love, at least not in the kind of love people were always looking for.

Now, romance was a separate issue entirely. People could be romanced, seduced, and flattered without having any actual feelings of love for them. That was the unfortunate truth. The problem was, Bobby didn't want to romance someone without having actual feelings for her. Bobby strongly thought romance and love should go hand in hand, but since he didn't believe in love, he wasn't going to romance anyone. No matter how attractive she was.

He was sitting in the local bar, drinking a beer, and a woman he'd never seen before was cruising him. Well, he was fairly sure she was checking him out, but he was out of practice at the whole dating thing and he wasn't about to make an ass out of himself by asking. She was probably just traveling through, and on the whole Bobby thought it was better to stay clear of her. He didn't trust people he didn't know.

He got up from the bar, left some money on the counter, and walked out. He was only a few feet away from his pick-up truck when he heard footsteps coming after him. Bobby whirled around, ready for a fight, but it was only the woman who looked vaguely surprised at his movement.

"Uh, hi," she said, waving a hand in a peace offering.

Bobby frowned. "What is it?"

The woman eyed him warily. "I thought you looked lonely." She shrugged. "Thought maybe you could use someone to talk to."

Bobby turned back around, reaching into his pocket for his keys. "Sorry, it's late. I've got to get home."

"It's only 6:30," the woman said. Bobby turned back around and saw her closing a pocket watch before shoving it back into her jeans. "Plenty of time for another drink."

Bobby shook his head. "I've had too much already."

"Then how ‘bout a glass of water? Or something to eat?" she asked, taking a step closer to him.

"Look, lady," Bobby said, voice rising. "I'm telling you no, you hear me? No."

The woman frowned and seemed almost like she was going to turn around. But before she did, she said, "Not everyone our age is single and reasonably attractive, you know." She gave a half-hearted smile. "I'd just like a chance to talk to you. Get to know you, that's all."

"Yeah, well," Bobby said before pausing. "Not everyone gets their way."

He got in his pick-up and drove away, only looking in his rearview mirror once. The woman was still standing there, looking after him.

 

_fin._


End file.
